Problem: $g(n) = 5n+4-4(f(n))$ $f(n) = -4n$ $h(t) = 6t^{2}+2t-f(t)$ $ g(f(5)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(5)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(5) = (-4)(5)$ $f(5) = -20$ Now we know that $f(5) = -20$ . Let's solve for $g(f(5))$ , which is $g(-20)$ $g(-20) = (5)(-20)+4-4(f(-20))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(-20)$ $f(-20) = (-4)(-20)$ $f(-20) = 80$ That means $g(-20) = (5)(-20)+4+(-4)(80)$ $g(-20) = -416$